militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Baden-Württemberg-class frigate
|Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost=ca. € 650 million per ship (can increase 3% p. a.) |Built range=2011-present |In service range=mid-2017 |In commission range=November 2016 |Total ships building=3 |Total ships planned=4 |Total ships completed=1 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship beam= |Ship height= |Ship draft= |Ship depth= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=*CODLAG *1 × 20 MW gas turbine *2 × 4.7 MW electric motors *4 × 2.9 MW diesel generators *3 × gearboxes: one for each shaft and one to crossconnect the gas turbine to them *2 × shafts, driving controllable pitch propellers *1 × 1 MW bow thruster |Ship speed= on diesel only, max. |Ship range= |Ship endurance= |Ship boats=*Submarine ROVs *4 × RHIB, capable of more than |Ship capacity=Space for two containers |Ship complement=190 (standard crew: 110) |Ship sensors=*1 × Cassidian TRS-4D AESA radar *2(?) × navigation radars *IFF *diver and swimmer detection sonar (no anti-submarine sonar) *Laser warning *KORA-18 Combined RADAR and COMMS ESM from GEDIS *Link 11, Link 16, Link 22 communications systems |Ship EW=*TKWA/MASS (Multi Ammunition Softkill System) *ECM |Ship armament= * Naval guns: **1 × 127 mm lightweight Otobreda naval gun with guided VULCANO ammunition for land-attack missions (range: more than ) **2 × 27 mm MLG 27 remote-controlled autocannons **5 × 12.7 mm Hitrole-NT remote-controlled machine gun turrets **2 × 12.7 mm heavy machine guns (manually controlled) * CIWS: **2 × RAM Block II surface-to-air missile launcher/CIWS, 21 cells each * Anti-ship missiles: **8 × RGM-84 Harpoon anti-ship missiles (interim solution until joint sea/land attack missile RBS 15 MK4 becomes available) * Non-Lethal: **Water cannons |Ship armor= |Ship aircraft= 2 × NH-90 helicopters |Ship aircraft facilities= |Ship notes= }} }} The F125 Baden-Württemberg-class frigates are a class of frigate of the German Navy, which is design and constructed by ARGE F125, a joint-venture of Thyssen-Krupp and Lürssen. The Baden-Württemberg-class are officially classified as frigates but in size they are comparable to destroyers, since, with a displacement of more than 7,200 tons, they will be the biggest class of frigate worldwide. They are to replace the .Making Do With Less Design Background In contrast to the Bremen class, which were built with Cold War-era scenarios in mind, the Baden-Württemberg-class frigates will have much enhanced land-attack capabilities. This will better suit the frigates in possible future peacekeeping and peacemaking missions. For such reasons, the frigates will also mount non-lethal weapons. General characteristics Major design goals are reduced radar, infrared and acoustic signatures (stealth technology), something that was introduced to the German Navy with the and was further developed with the and . Other important requirements are long maintenance periods: It should be possible to deploy Baden-Württemberg-class frigates for up to two years away from homeports with an average sea operation time of more than 5,000 hours per year (that's nearly 60%) which includes operation under tropical conditions. For this reason, a combined diesel-electric and gas arrangement has been chosen for the machinery. This allows the substitution of large and powerful diesel engines for propulsion and sets of smaller diesel generators for electric power generation with a pool of med-sized diesel generators, reducing the number of different engines. To enhance survivability of the frigates, important systems are laid out in the two island principle, i.e. present at least twice at different places within the ship. This is also visible in the superstructures, which are split in two larger pyramidal deckhouses. The aerials of the Cassidian TRS-4D Active electronically scanned array radar will be distributed over the two pyramids. This will ensure that the ship remains operational in case of severe damage, such as accidents or enemy action. It will also allow the frigates to keep station if needed when something breaks down and no replacement is available. An initial batch of four frigates was ordered by the German Navy on 26 June 2007. The initial batch of four ships costs around 2.2 billion Euros. In April 2007, a contract with Finmeccanica was signed for delivery of Otobreda 127 mm Vulcano main guns as well as remote-controlled light gun turrets for the Baden-Württemberg-class. The initially considered 155mm MONARC gun, as well as the naval GMLRS rocket launcher, were dropped due to problems with the navalization of these land-based systems. The deal with Oto Melara had become opportune, because Germany still had counter trade obligations towards Italy, as Italy had purchased two German U212A class submarines. The Baden-Württemberg-class frigates are equipped with ten guns for defence against air and surface targets. The vessels are also armed with non-lethal weapons, such as water cannons and searchlights for non-provocative deterrence and defence. Ships in the class See also * Type 26, an equivalent British design * FREMM multipurpose frigate, French/Italian collaboration * Iver Huitfeldt-class frigate, of the Danish Navy has roughly the same tonnage * Norwegian Fridtjof Nansen-class frigates are slightly smaller References * * * * External links * F125 at Blohm + Voss Naval * F125 project details on Naval Technology * Germany’s F125 Special Forces and Stabilization Frigates Baden-Wurttemberg-class frigates Category:2010s ships